1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to delivery systems for agriculturally active chemicals, and, more particularly, to water-free concentrates of amitraz insecticide, and to pour-on formulations of the concentrate and an oil which are clear and stable over an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amitraz is a water-insoluble insecticide which is used extensively to control infestation of cattle, pigs and sheep. However, at present there is no available formulation for applying the insecticide directly to the animal in a convenient manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a water-free concentrate of amitraz, and pour-on formulations thereof, which are clear, water-free and stable over an extended period of time.